


Miniature

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child, Family, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Parenthood, daughter - Freeform, parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony point out something to Clint about his daughter that makes him smile, and then worry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miniature

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed, all mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance  
> Characters are not mine, unfortunately, they belong to Marvel - other than the OCs, I take full credit for them ;)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 3 and Natasha is 8 months pregnant**

Tony and Clint were at on the sofa making arrangements for Pepper’s surprise birthday party, even though they were both fairly certain she’d figured them out months ago.

Evie ran towards them shouting “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

“What is it little spider?” he asked, pulling her into his lap

She thrust a piece of paper at him before scrambling back down and half skipping, half running back over to her mother muttering the few Russian words she knew; "Я закончил сейчас мама! Являются ли торты готовы мама?"

Clint looked down to the picture his daughter had given her, it was a child’s rendering of himself, Evie and Natasha outside the tower, with the words 'Моя семья' (My Family) scrawled messily across the top. It made him smile brightly

“She’s going to be trouble that one” Tony told him, watching as Evie spoke animatedly to her mother, placing her hands gently on Natasha’s stomach to feel the babies kicking, giggling as she felt it

“What makes you say that?” Clint asked, unable to tear his eyes away from his small family

“Well sure, she’s incredibly adorable now, too adorable in fact, with her big grin and cute giggles, blond ringlets and green eyes, but she’s just so much like Nat”

“You really think?”

“Clint, she’s the only three year old I’ve ever met who rolls her eyes”

Clint thought about it for a moment, watching his wife and daughter. If Evie wasn't blonde then she’s be the spitting image of Natasha, they even had the same birthmark on their thigh (not that anyone else knew about that). Evie loved to dance, particularly ballet, and liked to sing as well, she had little interest in TV but would read (or be read to) all day long if she could; just like her mother. Natasha was possibly the worst cook Clint had ever met, she couldn't even make microwavable popcorn and could just about manage a bowl of oatmeal, however she could bake, she was an excellent baker, and judging by the cupcakes cooling on the side, Evie was following in her footsteps there too. They both slept lay on their stomaches without any pillows, and couldn't sleep unless it was pitch black. Their favourite food was blueberries, winter was their favourite time of year and they both loved the snow. Natasha had always loved Christmas, and if it were even possible; Evie was even more excitable about the holiday. Another way she was just like her Mom was her language skills, Evie could already say ‘hello’, ‘please’, ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’ in five languages.

He suddenly realised he’d been staring when a balled up piece of paper hit him in the head; he refocused his eyes to see both Natasha and Evelyn giving him the same questioning look. He wasn’t even sure who’d thrown the paper.

It occurred to Clint that Evie was probably exactly like Natasha would have been when she was young if she’d had had a normal childhood.

Yep, Evie was definitely going to be trouble when she was older


End file.
